Bring Me Down with Dead Flowers
by Sharkie91
Summary: Casey remembers all that happened her last summer with her family before going off to college when the Venturi-McDonald clan go camping. Based off the song Bring Me Down and Dead Flowers both by Miranda Lambert. Please R&R!
1. Family Camping

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of the characters.

A/N: I haven't written in about three years, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. I also missed the last few seasons of LWD due to moving and joining the military, so it's not going to be accurate. This fic is based on the song Bring Me Down by Miranda Lambert.

Casey sat on her bed, staring at the photo album in her hand. Boxes were piled randomly around her room. No one in her family knew that she had it, or that she made it. It was her and Derek's last summer before starting college, and she was excited, nervous and heartbroken at the same time. Flipping through the album, she thought of the summer and all that had happened. No one in their blended family, or their friends, knew about what had happened between her and Derek.

It had all started about two weeks after school had let out for the summer. Their parents had decided to go camping. After loading up the Venturi-McDonald clan, they drove off. Derek was grumpy, he hated getting up before noon when he didn't have to. Edwin, Lizzie and Marti had claimed the middle seats, leaving Casey and Derek in the back. The three youngest all had head-phones in, listening to music. George and Nora spoke quietly in the front, talking about last minute things that needed to be done before the baby arrived.

About one hour into the drive, Casey was listening to music and quietly reading the book she had brought along. Edwin and Lizzie were both playing games while listening to music and Marti was sound asleep. Derek, having forgotten his I-Pod in his bag (which was now buried under everyone else's), sighed dramatically. He was incredibly bored. He glanced over at Casey, and noticed she wasn't paying attention to anything around her. Derek leaned towards her slightly, making sure no one else was paying attention and yanked on her hair, hard.

Much to his pleasure, it got a reaction. Casey gasped and glared, "Der-ek!"

The rest of the van groaned. George shook his head. "Derek, can you just leave Casey alone? It's a long trip and your fighting is just going to make it longer."  
>Nora glanced back at the two. "Any more from either of you and you will spend this entire vacation together."<p>

Casey pouted. "_Mom_! Why should _I_ have to be punished for _his_ behavior and actions?"

Derek groaned. "It wouldn't be an issue if _she_ could learn to have a sense of humor!" Edwin and Lizzie were busy trying not to laugh, and thankfully Marti was still sound asleep.

Nora shook her head, "No debating this. It's final!" Nora turned back towards the windshield and rubbed soothing circles on her belly. Casey sat back, arms folded and sighed. Derek just grinned triumphantly. Soon Casey drifted off to sleep and was jolted awake by yet another hair yank from Derek when they had reached their destination a few hours later.

The Venturi's and McDonald's were in a beautiful camping site, with very few other campers around them. They were near a wide lake, and you couldn't see to the other side. You could fish and go swimming there. The kids scrambled out of the back of the van, eager to stretch their cramped legs. Casey and Derek were in charge of helping Edwin and Lizzie set up three tents while George unloaded the supplies and Nora rested her baby bump visible through the maternity top she wore.

One tent was for Casey, Lizzie and Marti. Marti had gone along with George and Nora to pick out the tents, so of course this one was purple. One tent was for Derek and Edwin, which was a dark gray. The last tent would be for George and Nora, which was a pale blue. Casey was new to camping, but luckily Lizzie had gone with a few friends before. Lizzie was being very patient with teaching Casey how to set up their tent, the girls leaving the boys to their own tent before moving on to George and Nora's.

Derek put his hands on his hips dramatically, declaring, "Okay, Edwin. Get our tent set up. I'm going to scope out the rest of the campsite for some babes." When Edwin started to protest, one look from Derek shut him up.

Casey narrowed her eyes at him. "Derek, mom and George said we all had to help set up the tents. Not just us!"

Derek smirked, the smirk that annoyed Casey to no end. "Well, _princess_, I'm pretty sure Ed here can manage, and that Lizzie will help him." Derek crouched down to Marti's level and winked at her. "Plus I'm sure, Smarti, here can be just as much help as I would be. Right, Smarti?"

Marti grinned and nodded. "Right, Smerek! I'm a great helper!" Marti jumped up and down in excitement. This just aggravated Casey further.

"Derek, don't use your little sister to get out of a job we were given!" Casey was really upset. Derek was able to get away with everything, especially when he pulled the Marti card. Marti turned towards Casey, her big brown eyes staring up at her.

In a little voice, Marti said, "Casey… aren't I a good helper? I bet I'm better than Smerek." The hopeful look on Marti's face made her cave in and she sighed, nodding in defeat. Derek grinned and gave Marti a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek before running off.

Casey shook her head and motioned for everyone to continue what they were doing. Marti decided to help Edwin, and after messing up a few times, ended up in just handing everyone the stakes for the tents.

By the time Derek returned, smirk planted on his face, he stretched and sat down on his camping chair. He glanced around their camping site and was pleased with what he saw. All the tents were set up. It seemed like the girls were in their tent, probably organizing thanks to Casey. Edwin was nowhere to be seen, neither were Nora and his dad so he figured they were in their respective tents as well. Derek got up and sauntered over to his and Edwin's tent and unzipped it. Much to his displeasure, he saw only Edwin's stuff was in there, sleeping bag unrolled on top of his air mattress.

"Ed, what's this? Why isn't my stuff in here, too?" Derek asked, none too happy.

Edwin shrugged. "You just told us to set up the tents while you went off doing who knows what. Casey told us to leave your stuff in the van until you decided to come back and take care of it yourself."

Derek groaned. _Of course_, he thought, _Casey_. He stalked back out of the tent and marched to the van, where Casey just happened to be, getting her precious book out of the back seat. Derek glared at her. "What the _hell_, Case? Why didn't you put my stuff into my tent? Or at the very least have Edwin do it!"

Casey just smiled sweetly. "Well, Derek, why should we have to do everything for you? You are perfectly capable of doing it yourself, and Marti was so tired we wanted to get our stuff taken care of so she could lie down. You couldn't expect George and my mom to do it, and Edwin isn't your servant. Just be glad we even set up your chair! Maybe next time you'll stick around instead of searching for, as you so eloquently put it, _babes." _With that Casey sauntered off, a smile on her face, and back into her tent, zipping it firmly behind her.

Derek growled underneath his breath and grabbed his duffle bag, sleeping bag, and the bag with his air mattress in it and went back to his tent. He threw the stuff onto his ground, angrily grabbed his I-Pod from the duffle bag and barked at Edwin. "Ed, set this stuff up, now!" With that he flopped onto Edwin's side of the tent, as Edwin hastily started setting things up for Derek. As an afterthought, Derek looked up before turning on his music and instructed Edwin to go grab his pillow from the van. With that Derek drifted off to sleep until he was woken up by the smell of hot dogs roasting on the camp fire. Dinner time!


	2. So Cold

A/N: Once again, I do not own LWD or any of the original characters. Updates will be sporadic, due to college, moving and work. Please R&R!

Dinner was fairly basic. Each had two hot dogs they could roast over their campfire. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The smell of the word burning filled all their lungs, and it was a peaceful relaxing feel. Looking in onto the blended family one wouldn't be able to tell that they weren't all blood related. Nora leaned on George while rubbing her baby bump in soothing circles.

Everyone joked and laughed while eating dinner and Marti begged for some s'mores after devouring down her hot dogs. Edwin and Lizzie piped up, saying that s'mores did sound good. George rolled his eyes jokingly and looked up at Casey. "Casey, can you run into the van and get the graham crackers, chocolate bars and marshmallows?"

Now, normally being asked to do something wouldn't bother Casey. In fact, Casey normally always did as asked, but right now she was a little irritated that Derek _never_ did anything to help, ever. Granted, Derek did have his sweet moments, but right when she would get used to that, Derek would pull a prank or do something to get a rise out of her. Thinking this through, Casey huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, George, I won't. Derek neglected to help set up the tents today, so he can go get them."

Derek scoffed. "Case, it's not a big deal! They aren't even heavy, so not even a Klutz like you could destroy them."

Casey puffed up at his answer. Before Casey could respond however, Nora snapped to the amazement of the two elder children. "Casey, Derek that will be_ enough_! You two are heading off to college soon. It's time that you two start getting along, if not for yourselves, for the sake of this family." Nora narrowed her eyes at the two. She was hormonal and pregnant, so they just stared back at her, eyes slightly wide. Nora then stood up, carefully as her belly made things as simple as getting up difficult. "I don't feel like s'mores tonight. I'm going to bed." She leaned down slightly to give George a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Georgy." She turned to blow kisses at the three youngest. "Goodnight, everyone." With one last stern look at the oldest two, Nora waddled of to her and George's tent.

Watching Nora walk off, George sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry guys, but s'mores are going to have to wait until tomorrow." Facing Casey and Derek, George continued, "I'm very disappointed in you two. Maybe tomorrow you two should spend some time together and get to know each other, and maybe you two will stop constantly fighting." With that George got up and went to his tent.

Marti's eyes got a little teary and she ran into the girls' tent. She was looking forward to s'mores and now she didn't get any. Lizzie and Edwin glared at the two older ones. "Thanks a lot, guys. This was supposed to be a fun trip and you two just had to fight like always." Lizzie sighed and slipped into the tent right behind Marti, Edwin following suit to help comfort their little sister.

Casey, feeling guilty for what happened looked down in shame. As it was just Casey and Derek left at the fire, Casey decided to go get some water from the lake to put it out. Casey grabbed the bucket near the edge of their camp fire circle and walked down to a water pump. As she was pumping the water, she didn't notice the stealthy figure walking silently towards her. Just as she picked up her bucket, she heard a loud "BOO!" causing her to jump and spill half of the water. Turning around she saw none other than the bane of her existence. Narrowing her eyes a quiet "Der-ek!" escaped her mouth.

Derek just returned her glare with a smirk. "Yes, princess?"

Casey growled and picked the bucket up, stalking off towards camp, with Derek right on her heels. "Come on now, Casey, it was all in good humor. You can't be mad at me."

Casey didn't bother looking at him. "I can, and I am." She then arrived at the camp fire and dumped it onto the wood, which was mostly now coals and ash. A hiss came out of the fire pit and she and Derek watched smoke swirl up to the cloudless sky. A dreamy looked crossed over her face. "You know, Derek. One thing you get out here that we don't have in London is such a beautiful view of the night sky. It's so beautiful and mysterious." A contented sigh escaped her lips, and a soft smile graced her features.

Derek just stared at her. Casey never let her guard down around him much, and the fact that she was at that moment was surprising, given everything that had happened that day. He scuffed his shoe in the dirt, hands stuffed into his jean pockets, looking down. He swallowed and looked up at her. "Casey?" She glanced at him and nodded to show he had her attention. "Look… I'm s-s-sorry for not helping earlier." He didn't know what had come over him. Maybe it was the way the moon shined down on her, accentuating her wavy brown hair and made her bright blue eyes darker, or the forest that surrounded them.

Casey looked at him in shock and then smiled a little. "Did THE Derek Venturi just _apologize _to me, Casey McDonald, sworn enemy number one?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. For some reason his heart was racing a little and he felt the heat of a blush start. "Don't get used to it." With that he waved goodnight and stalked off to his tent.

Casey stared at his retreating form. "Odd," she whispered to herself as she watched his shadow zip up his and Edwin's tent. She shook her head to herself and yawned. It had been a long day, she had better go kick Edwin out of her tent and get some rest herself.

Much to her dismay, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti had fallen asleep. Lizzie was where Casey was supposed to sleep, Edwin where Lizzie was supposed to be, and Marti curled up with Sir Monksalot. Sighing, she tried shaking Edwin to get up, but in response got a loud snore. After trying for 5 minutes, Casey gave up. Grabbing a lantern and her pajamas, Casey quickly got changed in the van and then stood outside the tent Derek was in. "Derek?"

Derek unzipped a window and glanced out. "What is it, Princess? Have to go to the restroom and too scared to walk up to it by yourself?"

Casey glared with a small pout. "No, Derek. Edwin is asleep in my tent and I'm really tired."

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

"So… may I please sleep in your tent? I'll just take Edwin's side since it's all new it should smell decent… and I don't snore so I won't keep you up or anything!"

"Why don't you just sleep in the van?"

"Derek, please! Don't make me beg!" As soon as she said that she regretted it, because Derek's mouth curved into a big smile, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well when you put it that way… I'm sure we can figure something out." Unzipping his tent, he motioned for Casey to slip in and zipped it once she was in, and then zipped back up the window. "Now, if you tell anyone I did this I'll deny it." He gestured to Edwin's sleeping bag. He then flopped onto his own that Edwin had set up during his cat-nap, or as he liked to call them, power-nap. Laying there he glanced up to see Casey crawling carefully into Edwin's sleeping bag, shining her lantern down to make sure no spiders or snakes had crawled in there.

Satisfied that nothing had crawled or slithered its way down, she snuggled into the sleeping bag's warmth. She lay there, thinking. Having wondered what Derek would want in return, she rolled over to look at him to see his eyes closed, his breathing evened out. Derek looked so… peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. Casey couldn't help but smile a little, but that quickly turned into a frown. For some reason she felt her heart beat racing, just like it had when she had first dated Sam and had dated Max. At the same time, it was different. Her heart ached while looking at his sleeping form, as if something was missing that she longed to have. Shaking her head she sunk down further, starting to get cold.

Casey laid there for what seemed like hours, shivering. She shouldn't be cold! After finally getting fed up she moved Edwin's bed closer to Derek, who had his sleeping bag completely unzipped. She carefully unzipped Edwin's the rest of the way and snuggled against Derek for warmth. Surprisingly, Derek shifted in his sleep and hugged Casey against him. A small blush dusted her face, and normally she'd freak out, but she was tired and cold, and he was so warm. It wasn't much longer before Casey was able to drift off to sleep, herself.


	3. Lingering Looks

A/N: Sorry it's taken a few days for an update. I was studying for a midterm. Enjoy!

Derek yawned and stretched, not noticing the body that had curled up against him. It took him a few seconds to realize, he was in a tent and a body should not be pressed against him. Looking down he saw Casey still sound asleep, and he couldn't bring himself to push her away. She looked so peaceful, and had a small smile on her face. Realizing his leg was trapped under hers; Derek shrugged and lay back down. Without even thinking about it, he kissed her forehead and drifted back to sleep, his arm tucked around her middle.

Casey finally woke up. She was warm and comfortable and didn't want to move, until she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. Casey shot up, face red from embarrassment. Had she cuddled with Derek all night? She must have. She gently removed his arm from her abdomen and crawled slowly out of the tent. All she could do was hope and pray Derek hadn't woken up before her. She would never be able to live it down, if he had. She zipped up the tent before heading into hers.

She paused when she saw Edwin and Lizzie curled up against each other, and Marti sprawled out on Lizzie's other side. Hesitantly she decided to start waking them up. She started with Lizzie since she was the easiest, gently shaking her up. Lizzie just glanced up and stretched, smiling sheepishly. "Did you end up sleeping in the car?" Casey bit her lip. Should she tell her little sister about where she really slept? She decided to just ignore the question instead.

"Help me get Ed and Marti up?" Casey asked, hopeful that Lizzie would just ignore her neglecting to answer. Lizzie raised an eyebrow in suspicion but nodded to her sister's request. Casey went over to Marti and very gently tapped her. A moan escaped Marti's mouth before glancing up at Casey sleepily.

"Already?" Marti asked unhappily. Casey just gave a small smile and nodded. Marti was just like Derek, hating to get up early in the mornings when she didn't have to. Ed, being a heavy sleeper, got woken up in a not-so-gentle manner. Lizzie hit him on the chest until he groaned and rolled over before reluctantly getting up.

"Geeze, Liz, would it kill you to be nicer to me when you wake me up?" Ed stretched before realizing where he was. "Oh, crap! Casey you're not mad that I fell asleep in here are you? You won't tell Nora and Dad will you? They'd flip!"

Casey just rolled her eyes. How could she tell on her younger sister and step-brother, when she herself had been curled up to _Derek_, willingly? Sighing she just motioned him to get up. "Get out and go to your own tent before mom and George wake up," realizing too late she hadn't put Edwin's air mattress, pillow and sleeping bag back together and into their original positions. All Casey could do was pray that Edwin thought that Derek had taken the liberty to make himself a bigger bed in Edwin's absence. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Derek finally woke up, he found himself slightly disappointed that the warm body that had once been pressed against him was missing. He was oddly cold, despite being sprawled out under both his and Edwin's sleeping bags. Realizing he was frowning, he groggily got up and slipped on a pair of shoes before making his way out of the tent.

His family was already sitting around the fire pit, eating eggs and bacon that Nora had cooked over the fire. He then noticed, somewhat happily, that his seat was right next to Casey's again. He would have thought she would move his chair somewhere else given the opportunity.

"Morning, Derek," George said happily. Casey and the other three kids just glanced up before continuing talking about going out boating later in the day, hopefully a little after breakfast.

Derek managed a sleepy morning back to his dad and stole a piece of bacon from Casey's plate. Instead of responding with her normal burst of outrage, Casey just glanced at him and took another forkful of her eggs. Not surprisingly this caused them to get a lot of strange looks from their family members. Derek, ignoring the stares as Casey seemed to be doing dished himself up some eggs and some more bacon before leaning back. "Ed, orange juice."

Nora and George glanced at each other before mutually agreeing to decide the odd occurrence. Edwin quickly scrambled up to poor Derek some orange juice in a Styrofoam cup. Casey gave Derek a look that clearly read to keep quiet about last night. He just rolled his eyes in response and grabbed the cup from Edwin before downing it.

Casey had excused herself to go get changed into her swim suit. Lizzie and Marti followed suit. Edwin couldn't help but notice the lingering look Derek gave Casey as she walked away. Edwin didn't have the guts to confront Derek about it, but he made a mental note to bring it up to Lizzie later. Maybe after the family went boating?

Derek, realizing he was staring, coughed and excused himself to his tent. Edwin quickly followed, leaving George and Nora to themselves.

Nora turned to face George. "George, do you think there is something going on that we should be concerned about? Casey didn't even freak out when Derek took food off her plate, or lecture him for having Edwin get things for him."

George just chuckled. "Nora, sweetie, what could we possibly have to be worried about? You did say if they didn't start getting along they would have to spend this whole camping trip together, and you know how much they would hate that. Besides, we could always hope that they are finally maturing into the young adults they are about to become."  
>Nora was hesitant for a moment but nodded in agreement. "You're right, George. We can only hope they are." Giving her husband a quick peck on the lips she started cleaning up the trash the children had left around the fire pit. George quickly and gently pushed her out of the way.<p>

"Nora, go get changed. You're pregnant, take it easy. You've got me around, remember?" Nora smiled gratefully before rubbing her hands over her protruding stomach and going into their tent. George watched with a loving gaze, his beautiful wife.

By the times the kids immerged from their tents, their parents were still tucked away into their tent. Derek had come out in just dark blue swim trunks and some sandals. Casey without really thinking glanced up and down at his chiseled body. Derek smirked, obviously noticing Casey checking him out. Her cheeks flamed up and she quickly turned her face away, arms crossed.

Now it was Derek's turn to look. She was wearing a dark blue swim top that was modest but at the same time revealing. It left enough to one's imagination. She was wearing black swim shorts that reached about mid thigh. Her dancing and yoga did her body good. She was elegant yet sexy. Derek paused there, he should not be thinking those things about his step- he couldn't bring himself to think of the word. He shouldn't be thinking about _Casey_ like that.

Noticing the strange behavior of their older siblings, Edwin and Lizzie snuck of a little ways away to discuss the events. They were close enough to see if they had to start heading to the dock where their borrowed boat awaited them, but far enough away to discuss everything without being overheard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edwin gave Lizzie an urgent look. "Something happened between those two last night. Casey didn't flip when Derek took the bacon from her. Then after you girls had gone to get changed, Derek kept looking in the direction Casey had gone. Not mention they just checked each other out!"

Lizzie nodded in agreement. "Casey deliberately neglected to answer a question I asked her this morning. There was no room for her in our tent since you had fallen asleep in there…" Lizzie trailed off before her eyes grew wide. "Edwin, you don't think that Derek had let her sleep in your tent, do you?"

Edwin pursed his lips together. "It could make sense. When I went into my tent today, my air mattress was pushed closer to Derek's so they'd touch. Then my sleeping bag was completely unzipped, and I think a piece of Casey's hair was on my pillow but I didn't know what it could have been from." Lizzie and Edwin both glanced to where Derek and Casey were standing awkwardly together, close but at the same time far apart. Casey would occasionally glare daggers at Derek, and Derek would just smirk in response. Marti was oblivious and was proudly showing off her purple swimsuit. Edwin nodded. "Something happened, and I'm pretty sure Casey was the one who moved my stuff."


	4. Boating Day 1

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. School and moving is extremely hectic. Here is chapter 4!

~B~R~I~N~G~M~E~D~O~W~N~

Casey looked at the boat hesitantly. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to go on it, afraid she could get tossed off the boat in the middle of the lake. Nora had opted out of going due to her pregnancy and Casey was sorely tempted to make up an excuse and stay with her. George was already on the boat getting everything ready to get going. Edwin and Lizzie were standing calf deep in the lake splashing one another while Marti was turning around and around on the beach, digging her little toes into the mud.

Derek snuck up behind her, slinging an arm haplessly onto her shoulders. "What's wrong, Space Case? Are you scared of the big scary boat?" He was shamelessly mocking her.

Despite herself, Casey felt herself blush. Ignorant of the curious looks her sister and younger step-brother were giving the pair, Casey didn't pull away quickly. Still staring at the boat she just shrugged. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making her angry. Gently removing Derek's arm from her shoulder she glanced at him. "I don't like boats. They could sink. Or I could get thrown off and be left behind in the middle of the lake." She was surprised that she even admitted that to him.

Derek looked at her wide-eyed. Casey never admitted anything to him, especially not a fear. He squeezed her arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner before awkwardly shuffling his feet and glancing out at the clear water. "Ya know if anything like that happened I'd jump in there after you." He muttered before glancing back at her. To his surprise, Casey smiled at him happily.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, thank you, Derek. That's surprisingly very sweet of you." A small blush still graced her features, and Derek couldn't help but admit it made her look breathtaking.

With that thought Derek scoffed and started walking up to the boat, tossing over his shoulder, "Well, don't get used to it, Princess!" Little did either of them know Lizzie and Edwin had watched the entire exchange with a lot of interest.

~W~I~T~H~D~E~A~D~F~L~O~W~E~R~S~

Edwin grasped Lizzie's hand and dragged her a little ways further back into the water so the gentle current was lapping against their knees. George was happily oblivious to the events occurring between his children and step-children. Marti had crawled onto the boat and was happily sitting on George's lap as he fastened a dark purple life jacket on her that had Tinker Bell proudly displayed on the front.

Derek was lounging on the back seats, making himself comfortable, cracking open a bottle of water and guzzling half of it. Casey had a dazed look on her face, staring at the spot that Derek had just been standing. Edwin stared at Casey before shifting her gaze to Lizzie. "There is definitely something going on between those two. Casey didn't get mad at Derek for putting his arm around her. From the looks of things… Derek was being _nice_ to Casey."

Lizzie nodded in agreement. "What do you think has changed between those two? Maybe they are finally noticing the UST between the two of them?"

Edwin cocked his head to one side. "UST?"

Lizzie gave an over-dramatic eye-roll with a sigh. "Unresolved sexual tension, Edwin. Haven't you noticed it? It's obvious they are attracted to each other and are just fighting it. It's so obvious I'm surprised mom and George haven't picked up on it."

Edwin looked sheepish. "Oh. So you think they are starting to recognize their feelings for each other?" Lizzie just nodded. "Do you think we should help them?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No, I think this something we should just watch and see what happens. If we're wrong something horrible could come out as a result." With that Lizzie waded back to the shore and dried off with her towel enough to slip her sandals back on. Edwin was still out in the lake with an odd expression on his face. "Aren't you coming, Ed? Or are you staying here with mom?" With that Edwin hurried back to the shore and threw his sandals on. Lizzie laughed before tugging him to the boat.

~B~R~I~N~G~M~E~D~O~W~N~

George kissed Nora on the cheek lovingly. "Are you sure you'll be ok being at camp by yourself? If you want I can see if one of the kids want to stay with you."

Nora laughed and shook her head. "No, George, I'll be fine! It's not like I've never been pregnant before. Go have fun with the kids. This gives me time to take a nap and get some reading in. Make sure all the kids, and yourself, wear a life jacket. Don't forget sunscreen, it's important. Make sure you have bottles of water in the compartment on the floor. Don't go too fast."

George smiled at her, love clear on his face. "Of course, dear. Everything will be fine, and enjoy your time alone. I love you!" With that he headed off to the boat wear the five kids were waiting. Edwin and Lizzie were sitting together, casting glances back at Casey and Derek. They were sitting next to each other without fighting. Marti was on Derek's other side, happily tucked against her big brother. George took a moment to sneak out his camera and snap a quick picture of it. It wasn't very often they were all like this, smiles on their faces and no fighting or arguments. Little did he know that would eventually be one of the first pictures in Casey's scrap book, and also one of her favorite pictures.

What George didn't notice were the shy, secret looks the eldest were sending each other. Casey was biting her lip, her heart racing being so near him. Had it always done this, and she was just now noticing? Derek was acting cool and collected, focusing most of his attention on his baby sister. That didn't stop him from sneaking glances at Casey, his eyes following the cut of her swimming top. The way it hugged her just right. His arm still tingled from wear it had rested on her shoulders a good thirty minutes before.

George climbed onto the boat, instructing the older four to put their life jackets on. Marti loudly exclaimed, "I already have mine on, Daddy! My sunscreen, too!" Everyone chuckled at Marti's enthusiasm. She was basically jumping in her seat. "Hurry up, everyone! I want to go! Daddy, can you make the boat go super-fast like it does in the movies?"

"Marti, it goes fast but I won't let it go that fast. I don't want to risk the wind just picking you up and flying all the way back to Nora!" George playfully replied. Marti just giggled and clung to Derek.

"Smerek wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, Daddy."

Derek grinned a grin that only a proud big brother could have. "That's right, Smarti. Smerek is always here to save the day!" Casey watched the exchange with a soft smile on her face. Lizzie and Edwin were shifting, getting a little bored just sitting there.

"Can we go yet?" Edwin asked.

"Yes, of course." With that George put on his own life jacket and revved up the boat. The engine roared to life and slowly the maneuvered between the other docked boats before racing off to the middle of the lake. George obviously knew what he was doing, he controlled the boat probably better than when he was driving the car.

The wind rushed all around them, causing all their eyes to tear. Marti squealed with happiness as the wind ripped her hair around her face, clinging to Derek's arm. She watched with awe as the boat caused white waves to shoot up behind them. Casey clung to the side of the boat, the fear of being flung off settling back into her stomach. Without either of them realizing it, Derek's free hand snaked around Casey's. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand to calm her down. Casey leaned closer to Derek, feeling safer the closer she was to him.

Edwin and Lizzie watched the lake on either side of them. The view was truly incredible. The sky was clear, with only a few white clouds gracing the sky. Distracted, they didn't notice what was going on behind them. They figured nothing could be happening with Marti squealing and making random exclamations about what she saw. Finally the boat slowed down and George turned to look at the kids. "Anyone want to jump out and swim for a little bit?" Marti shot up out her seat.

"I do, Daddy, I do!"

"Ok, but you need someone to go with you."

Marti looked back at Derek, and seeing his hand laced with Casey's, a sly grin appeared on her face. "I want Casey AND Derek to go in with me!" Realizing they were holding hands both yanked them apart. Casey was blushing furiously and started to protest, but then Marti gave her puppy eyes and she caved. Derek knew he never had a chance to say no to his Smarti. Marti grinned in delight before sitting on the edge of the boat. Making sure the area was clear, George lifted up a flag that signaled to other boats there were people in the water. Making sure it was visible, George gave the O.K. for them to get into the water. Marti jumped off the boat and with a large splash landed in the water. Edwin and Lizzie decided they wanted to go in as well and jumped off at the same time.

Casey was a little more hesitant. She didn't want to risk getting run over by some careless boat driver. Noticing her hesitating, Derek scooped her up into his arms. Before she could even scream in protest, she was tossed overboard. With a loud shriek and a plopping sound, Casey was in the water.

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed when she surfaced. Derek just smirked and shrugged. Then he too jumped off and joined his siblings into the water, splashing Casey in the process. This turned into a huge splashing war which George watched in amusement. He then snuck out his camera again and took pictures. He knew Nora would want to see this. All the kids looked blissfully happy. What really caught him by surprise were the adoring looks that Casey and Derek were giving each other. He had a suspicion they didn't even know they were giving each other those looks. With a small smile, George finally called the kids back onto the boat.

"Let's get back to Nora, guys. We can come back out tomorrow." Marti pouted a little but grudgingly got back onto the boat, George helping her back into the boat. The older four followed suit, all exhausted from swimming and playing in the lake. Taking down the flag, George got into the driver's seat. Going a little slower than he had on the way out, they headed back to the dock.

~W~I~T~H~D~E~A~D~F~L~O~W~E~R~S~


	5. Alone at Camp

A/N: First off I want to say I'm so, so, so sorry for how long it has taken to update! I had a spell of writers block and I'm very busy with school and on top of that I'm in the process of moving. Again I'm so sorry to all of you who are reading this story and have added this to your story alert. All my love! –Sharkie

~*B*~R~*I*~N~*G*~M~*E*~D~*O*~W~*N*~

Casey was stretched out on her air mattress in the tent, thoroughly exhausted and confused from the day's events. She and Derek had hardly bickered, and then there was that strange fluttering in her stomach as Derek through her overboard. Not to mention the fact without being conscious of it, they held hands until they had stopped. This thought caused a blush to gently paint her face. Casey's mind continued to wander until she started to doze off. They were going to go back out onto the lake later that evening, weather permitting, but Casey was just so confused… so tired…

Casey's eyes drifted shut. She was willing for dreams to take over her. Just when she was feeling herself falling asleep, Marti stormed into the tent and jumped onto the edge of the mattress. "CASEY!" Marti screamed in delight. Casey jumped up, startled. Marti just grinned and started tugging on her hand.

"Let's go, Casey! Nora has agreed to go onto the boat if we go really slow! You need to come too, same with Derek." Marti continued to tug onto her hand until Casey gently pulled her hand back.

"Marti, sweetie, normally I'd love to go but I'm so tired. I think I might just stay here and rest. Go, have fun. Most of all, don't forget to torment Derek for me."

Marti nodded with a pout before reluctantly going to the front of the tent. Looking back with a hopeful look on her face, it fell again as Casey just smiled and shook her head softly. With that Marti took off to Derek's tent and the same process occurred, with the same answer. Derek was too tired. At this, an idea took place into Marti's head, as she recalled the incident on the boat. A small version of the Venturi Smirk appeared onto her face.

"Okay, Smerek. You stay here and get some rest. Be sure to keep Casey company, though!" With that she ran off before he could respond, loudly announcing to the rest of the family that the eldest would not be accompanying them and they should leave immediately. Before Derek or Casey could fully digest what had happened, the family had listened to little Marti and left the two alone at camp.

Casey's face paled. Derek was the last person she wanted to be left alone with! If only she had agreed to go boating…

*~W~*I*~T~*H*~D~*E*~A~*D*~F~*L*~O~*W*~E~*R*~S~*

Derek stretched, having thought Marti was playing a joke. He was alone with his thoughts. Which, unfortunately, surrounded Casey. A scowl graced his features, as he realized that once again Casey was in his every thought. His skin tingled from where he had touched her; even if it wasn't intimately it still affected him quite a bit. The way her soft, smooth skin graced his, the way her hand had been so warm that it had felt empty when they pulled away… He banged his head against the floor of the tent, onto the hard ground underneath. He should not be thinking about Casey, _his_ Casey, in that way. Most of all, he shouldn't be thinking of her like she was _his_.

Casey was bound to find someone here, have a hot summer fling. Just that thought made his stomach burn with anger. He couldn't admit to himself that he was developing other-than-sibling _feelings_ for her. He wasn't ready to. However, that didn't mean that if she did happen to meet someone who swept her off her feet he couldn't play the role of protective big brother. A smirk graced his features. If he had to be miserable and lonely on this trip, why couldn't she be, too? It's her fault, he concluded, that he was having this inner turmoil to begin with.

Proud with his conclusion he stretched and lazily climbed out of his tent. What he didn't see was Casey's slim, attractive figure doing the exact same thing. They stared at each other before Derek smirked. "Hey, Case. I thought you had left."

Casey's eyes narrowed. "Sorry to disappoint, _Der_." She despised that attractive smirk. She despised thinking he was attractive!

Derek stiffened, he hated that nickname. "Casey, don't even start. I'm not in the mood."  
>Casey smiled, a sickening sweet, false smile. "Aww, sorry, <em>Der<em>. I didn't know it _bothered_ you so much."

Derek frowned. "That's not true, Space-Case. I mean I know you're spacey but you should remember I hated it when Kendra called me that."

"Then don't call me Space-Case, jerk!"

"Princess," Derek muttered under his breath, but unfortunately Casey heard.

"Chauvinistic pig!"

"Princess!"

"Skirt-chasing cad!" Casey shrieked in idignity.

With that, Derek had had enough. He didn't know what caused this argument. Maybe it was the need to distract themselves from the tension between them? He didn't know, and frankly he didn't care. He was sick of this and just wanted Casey to shut _up_. Knowing they were alone, Derek marched up to Casey and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her close.

Casey stared at him, her beautiful blue eyes staring up into his normally brilliant chocolate eyes. This time, they held something else behind them. Something that caused them to darken with something that caused her stomach to do flip-flops, and her heart start racing faster than ever before. Without even thinking, Derek crashed his lips into hers.

Casey didn't even think before she responded to his kiss. Their kiss quickly became heated. Casey pulled herself closer to Derek, his arms snaking around her waist, holding her in place. Casey ran her fingers through his already, perfectly messy hair. He nipped at her lip, and soon their tongues battled for dominance, neither of them willing to give in.

Casey pulled away first. Her breathing was heavy. Tears glazed her eyes, turning them a deep blue. Her pink lips were swollen. Derek stared at her, uncertain of what her reaction would be. She marched up to him, slapped him and ran into her tent, tears streaming down her face. Derek could distinctly here her sob and moan what sounded like, "How could he?"

~Sharkie91~

A/N: Yes another note. I just wanted to thank my readers for their patience and support. I don't know when I'll have internet again, but I hope it's soon and I will update again as soon as I have it!


	6. I Actually Like You

A/N: Hello my readers! I'm finally back. Please enjoy this chapter.

Derek rubbed his cheek where he had been slapped. He hadn't thought twice about kissing her, and he didn't regret it. What he did regret was how Casey reacted. He could've sworn that she would've liked kissing him. Hell, who _didn't_? He was, after all, the great Derek Venturi. He felt something when he was around Casey, and had thought she had felt it to. After all, didn't she kiss him back? Derek shook his head and started pacing. He was frustrated and couldn't understand why Casey reacted the way she did. Finally fed up he stormed into her tent.

Casey looked up from her sleeping bag. He could barely see her; she was buried as far as she could go. Her eyes were swollen from crying and had a slight red tinge. The sight made Derek curse to himself silently. How could he do that to her? Looking at his feet, feeling her eyes on him Derek mumbled an apology.

Casey sat up slightly, leaning back on her elbows. "Excuse me?"

Derek sighed and looked into her eyes. She was beautiful, despite the tear streaks and messy hair; even he had to admit. He took a deep breath and repeated himself. "I'm really sorry, Case. I was stupid."

Casey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you were. You shouldn't have kissed me. We're_ step_-siblings, Derek!"

Derek then turned defensive. They weren't blood related, and they didn't technically grow up together since they were 15 when they moved in together. "Exactly, Casey, _step_-siblings, not blood related. We've only known each other for a few years, it's not like we grew up together in the same house. If you wanted to kiss me, or if I wanted to kiss you again, there's nothing wrong with that! It's not like it's against the law! I don't even know why you're upset, you kissed me back!"

Casey stood up, glaring at him. "Well excuse me, Derek. I'm not like every other girl you've kissed. Besides, what did you expect? That'd I'd jump for joy that someone like _you_ kissed someone like _me_?" Tears were pricking at her eyes again, ready to fall. Her voice cracked, she knew she was letting him see her in a vulnerable state but she just didn't care anymore.

Derek grasped her by her shoulders and stared into her eyes. The sadness the filled her face and what she said… Derek didn't have the heart to keep up their argument. "What do you mean, someone like me kissing someone like you? Casey, there's nothing wrong with you. You're special, and damn near perfect. If anything I should be happy that you even kissed me back."

Casey stared back into his eyes, her eyes still swimming with tears threatening to fall. She didn't want to believe he was being sincere, but the look on his face was basically screaming at her that everything he was saying was true. She bit her lower lip, and for a second everything around them was silent. Derek started to lean his head down, and Casey decided to abandon all logical thinking. Casey met him half way, their lips moving in synch. It wasn't as needy and passionate as their first kiss had been.

Derek finally pulled away and cupped Casey's cheek into his hand. Her face was flushed, her pink lips swollen. He rubbed his thumb gently back and forth and with the other hand reached for her hand. His trademark smirk was back on his face, and he reached with his other hand for Casey's. "Casey McDonald, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Casey bit her lip and nodded hesitantly. "Just promise me this isn't a joke and our families won't find out." A hurt look briefly crossed his features, fast enough she barely registered it. Still, he nodded in agreement. With that she led them out of her tent and hand in hand they started their walk around the camp grounds.

~*~B-R-I-N-G-M-E-D-O-W-N~*~

The rest of the McDonald-Venturi family came home from boating an hour later. Casey and Derek were still on their walk. Nora, her hand on her stomach glanced around the campsite. "Well… it's still intact, so either they ignored each other or one of them is dead and the other is burying them." The rest of the family looked around, and only Marti realized that her Smerek and Casey weren't there.

George wrapped his arm around her shoulder, laughing. "Let's just hope it's the first one. I wonder how they tolerated each other for two hours." He then paused and raised his voice a little. "Casey, Derek! We're back, how does some lunch sound?" When no one responded, a confused look appeared on his and Nora's faces. Edwin and Lizzie exchanged looks quickly, their eyebrows rose in amusement.

Nora groaned as the baby rolled and kicked inside of her. She started waddling to her seat when she glanced into the woods and saw Casey and Derek walking towards them. The fact that Casey was looking at Derek didn't escape Nora's gaze. When Casey finally looked at her, her face became flushed. What Nora couldn't see was Casey pulling her hand away gently from Derek's.

Edwin couldn't help but blurt out, "Where did you guys go?"

Derek, knowing Casey has never been good at lying, answered without missing a beat. "Casey here got really bored and I didn't want to listen to her whining so we went on a walk. At least it gave me a chance to scope out some babes." Casey made sure to stand a respectable distance from him and rolled her eyes.

"You should have seen him, drooling at any blonde that walked by in a bikini. I thought we'd have to take him the hospital to get his jaw surgically put back into place." With that Casey walked over to her mom and helped her sit down. Edwin and Lizzie rolled their eyes at their sibling's antics and walked off to look for some sticks to possibly use for their camp fire tonight. Marti was the only one who seemed to see through the lies.

Marti walked up to Derek and gave him a sly smile. She motioned for him to bend down, as if she had a secret to share. Derek squatted down and leaned forward. "What is it, Smarti?"

Marti grinned at him before saying in a soft voice, barely above a whisper, "You and Casey kissed! You really like her and she really likes you. I can tell."

Derek nearly fell backwards at his little sister's statement. "N-n-no Marti. Casey and I don't like each other. I'm pretty sure we hate each other. Why would I ever even kiss her? That's just wrong!"

Marti just laughed and skipped off to her tent to change out of her swimsuit. "Whatever you say, Derek!"

Derek walked to his chair and sunk down into it. How did his baby sister get so… so observant? George glanced at his son. "You okay, Derek? You're looking a little pale."

Derek just nodded and mumbled some excuse before staring into the charred fire pit. This was going to be an interesting trip. Glancing up, he saw Casey walking around the camp site doing little things here and there for her mom. It took all his strength not to stare at her lower body. She was making it incredibly hard, with her hips swaying every time she took a step, and he just knew that she was doing it on purpose.

*~*W-I-T-H-D-E-A-D-F-L-O-W-E-R-S*~*

Dinner had come and passed and it was late. Their family was passed out in their tents. Casey and Derek had agreed earlier that once everyone was asleep they'd sneak out to see each other. For Casey there was something thrilling about doing something so forbidden in the eyes of others. Her heart raced as she saw Derek at the edge of the lake, a blanket on the ground and another draped under his arm, a flashlight in hand. The moon was bright and reflected beautifully on the lake. Casey moved towards him, a little hesitantly. She knew her family was asleep but she'd be mortified if they found out that she was with her step-brother. They never discussed it earlier that day, it was just assumed on her part and she hoped that she wasn't wrong. When she reached the blanket on the ground, Derek motioned for her to sit down and she obliged. He was being quite the gentleman.

Derek sat down next to her and draped the other blanket around the two of them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. A blush painted her features and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. Or maybe he was just now really noticing. Something seemed magical to them that night, they weren't sure if it was the thrill of going behind their families' backs or the fact that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Casey leaned against him and let out a content sight. She turned to face him, a little and he leaned down and kissed her. Everything seemed perfect… as perfect as things could be for Derek and Casey.

When Derek pulled away he looked at her and whispered, not wanting to break the magic of the moment. "I was beginning to doubt you'd come." Casey smiled and shrugged.

"I almost didn't come." Derek's eyes widened at her response and she just laughed softly. "Do you blame me? I mean, I'm Casey and you're Derek. We're supposed to hate each other and I guess I still had doubts. For all I knew this could have been a huge joke!" With that she leaned up and gave him a quick peck. Derek turned off the flash light, letting the moon light up the night. They held each other, partially to keep warm but it was mostly to just be near each other. After about an hour of quiet conversation, Casey started to fall asleep. Derek smiled, an actual smile, and he nudged her to wake her up. "C'mon, Case. I think it's time we get back to camp and get some sleep." Casey just nodded sleepily and clumsily stood up. Derek led her back to camp, gently kissing her before going their separate ways for the night.


	7. Stolen Moments

A/N: To my wonderful readers, I'm so sorry it takes so long for me to update. Balancing college and working has been a new challenge for me, and as such my writing has suffered. I haven't forgotten about my story or you. Thank you for being patient. 3

Casey woke up the next morning, last night's scenes playing in her mind. Remembering the feel of Derek's lips pressed against hers sent chills down her spine. How could she know that someone she's supposed to hate… could cause such excitement? The thrill of doing something so forbidden gave her an adrenalin rush that normally only dance or acting could give her.

Realizing she was the only one up in their little camp site, Casey quietly excited the tent and went over to Edwin and Derek's. Knowing which side was Derek's, she tapped the side of the tent. When there was no answer she hissed a "_Derek, wake up!"_ through the cracked tent window. With no avail, and not wanting to risk waking anyone else up, Casey gave up. She went back to her tent and changed into her jogging clothes. It took her a few minutes of digging in her bag to find her MP3 player, but after she found it she put on her tennis shoes and slipped back out of the tent again. After a quick stretch and warm up, Casey turned it on with Taylor Swift's "_The Story of Us_" blaring into her headphones.

With that Casey took off. She didn't know how long she'd run, she had so many thoughts to sort through. Her and Derek, if they should keep it hidden or tell someone, how her family would react if they ever found out. If they did find out, would he just laugh it off and say he was messing with her? Would his pride, or worse, _her_ pride, get in the way and ruin things? Would it turn into a big mess that she couldn't fix and tear the family apart?

~B~R~I~N~G~M~E~D~O~W~N~

The rest of the family woke up while Casey was still on her jog. Nora, confused, asked if anyone had seen Casey. No one could recall seeing Casey leave. Nora ran her hands over her stomach, "She probably just went on a jog." With that, Nora nodded to herself and asked George if he could help with making some breakfast. Realizing that hid dad and Nora would be busy for a while, he took that as his cue to sneak off and find Casey.

He found her at the spot they were the night before, her feet ankle deep in the water. She was staring out over the lake, a contemplative look on her face. Derek watched her for a moment then grinned. She had her MP3 player on so she wouldn't hear him. Quietly he snuck up behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist pulling him close and laid a kiss on her neck. He chuckled as her eyes went wide and she turned around to slap whoever the intruder was, and then she realized who it was. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a hushed "Der-ek!"

Derek chuckled and planted another kiss on her neck. A blush crept up from her neck, and Derek could swear that if it had been darker, she would be glowing. "Scared, Princess?" Casey just rolled her eyes and started walking away. Derek, grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her waist again. "You know, you look kind of cute all sweaty and everything."

Casey smirked. "It's called exercise. You might learn to do it sometime." With that she gave him a chaste kiss before working her way back towards camp. Derek stood there, about to protest how hockey was all the exercise he'd ever need, but realized that Casey wasn't even close enough to hear his protests. He followed her, muttering about it to himself.

*W*I*T*H*D*E*A*D*F*L*O*W*E*R*S*

Casey trudged into camp with Derek shortly behind her. She went up and kissed her mom good morning then collapsed onto her chair. "The jog this morning was absolutely breath taking. Lizzie, maybe you should get up early and come with me tomorrow." The look Lizzie gave her was an obvious no.

"Don't get me wrong, I love jogging, and I think it's a great idea. But, its summer vacation, we don't know the area very well and frankly I don't want to get into something I shouldn't." She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Or run into something we don't want to see. I bet Casey and Derek will be together by the end of this vacation."

Edwin smirked. "You're on." Marti, being Marti declared they were already together so she already wins the bet. Edwin just shook his head. "You're imagining things again, Marti. They still think they hate each other." With that Edwin piled pancakes onto his plate, drowned them in butter and syrup and ate by the small fire they had going.

Lizzie and Casey both gave him a disgusted look before grabbing two pancakes each, with minimal butter and syrup. Marti thought it was funny and just laughed happily before asking Smerek to help her get her pancakes, and wanted them just as syrupy as Edwin's. "But no butter, that's gross." Marti said in her most grown-up voice. It didn't take long for Marti to get syrup all over her face. Nora grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned off her face once Marti was done eating and helped her clean the syrup off her hands. Thankfully none spilt onto her clothes.

Derek watched quietly, which surprised the family. George snuck curious glances at his son. Derek was starting to think that Casey was having second thoughts. She barely responded to any of his teasing or kisses this morning, nothing like last night. Maybe she was pretending to be sort of like Cinderella? The perfect daughter by day and the sneaky loving Casey by night? Derek rolled his eyes; it would be just like her to do that. He knew that they agreed no one found out, but what was the harm when they weren't anywhere near the probing gazes of their families? Derek munched on his pancakes absently; he was coming up with a plan so they could be together during the day as long as no one was around. Even Derek had to admit this sneaking around thing was hot.

Once everyone was done eating, he asked who wanted to go to the lake and go boating. Nora opted out and the younger three readily agreed. It was only a little after 9, lunch wouldn't be until one. Derek grinned. "I think I'll stay behind and go scoping for some hot babes. Maybe Casey should come with me; it wouldn't_ kill_ her to have a summer fling."

Casey narrowed her eyes at him. "I do _not_ have summer flings. I happen to enjoy meaningful relationships, Derek." The look Derek shot her shut her up though. "But on second thought… maybe I should go with him. I have to make sure he doesn't get with some tramp that could ruin his entire future!"

Nora and George gave each other uneasy glances. "You two don't exactly get along… but if you two insist…"

Casey nodded. "We'll be going off to college together really soon, so it's good for us to spend some time together. Who knows? We might become… _friends_." Derek smirked at that. They were already a little more than friends, but no one needed to know. George and Nora finally agreed and Casey changed into the swim suit she wore the day before, but also slipped on some loose sweats that barely hugged her hip bones. They both had sandals on and Derek subtly checked her out. "Well, are you ready?" Casey shrugged and they both headed off. George was already getting the younger three prepared for the boat and Nora was lying down. Being pregnant was definitely taking its toll on her.

Once the two got a respectable distance away from camp and where the boat was, Derek slipped his hand into hers. She started walking a little closer to him. To the average person, they looked like two teenagers completely smitten with each other. Neither would admit it, but it was true. They both had fallen hard for the other and there was no slowing it down. When they got into the more populated areas of the lake, Casey couldn't help notice all the girls checking out Derek.

One girl skipped up wearing a red string bikini. In Casey's opinion it could barely even be called a bikini, it left nothing to the imagination. She stood in front of them and glared at Casey before turning to bat her eyelashes at Derek. She was tall, thin and had bleach-blond hair that was obviously fake, and her skin was too tan to be natural. In a very bubbly voice she introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Gina. I haven't seen you around, so you must have just gotten here. I'm like totally having a huge party tonight at my campsite and a hot guy like you is always welcome." Gina glanced at their intertwined hands then looked back at him with a flirty smile. "I'm at campsite 23. What's your name anyway, cutie?"

Casey's faced burned with embarrassment. This girl was everything Derek liked and Casey couldn't even begin to compare to her. Derek could sense her discomfort and smirked at the girl in front of them. "Well, I'm Derek. This here next to me is my girlfriend, Casey. We're on vacation together, so I don't think I'll be going to your little party. Thanks anyway, I guess." Casey beamed at him and when they were a few feet away, Casey kissed him.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me…" Casey couldn't stop smiling. It helped that Gina was standing there gaping after them. "I guess she's never been told no before."

Derek shrugged. "There's a first time for everything. Besides, you are my girlfriend, even if it's a secret." Derek smirked. "Now how about we get in that water." Before Casey could protest she was being carried by a running Derek into the water. The next thing she knew she and Derek were in the water. They splashed each other, tried to dunk the other under water and stole the sweetest of kisses. Even if it was only for a little while, they could be free to be together without anyone knowing anything about them.


End file.
